1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable sun protective lenses for eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a pair of sun protective lenses to eyeglasses in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clip-on sunglasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, clip-on sunglasses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting eyes of a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,443; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,947; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,969; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,758.
In this respect, the removable sun protective lenses for eyeglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably coupling a pair of sun protective lenses to eyeglasses in a convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved removable sun protective lenses for eyeglasses which can be used for removably coupling a pair of sun protective lenses to eyeglasses in a convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.